Koi no Pornoghraph
by xXAlice NightrayxX
Summary: Kagamine Len es un actor porno de videos clandestinos, que sucedera cuando conosca a cierto peliazul de quien se enamora, sera capaz de revelarle su oficio...KaitoxLen espero les guste
1. Prologo

**_Koi No Pornoghraph_**

**Prologo**

-ahhhh!-un sonoro gemido resonó por toda la habitación

-mas...m-mas-pedía aquella melodiosa voz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un rubio salio de aquel cuarto en donde se cambiaba de ropa al terminar su pequeña actuación, soltó un suspiro y se encamino a la salida. 

-ya te vas-lo detuvo una voz, el rubio se giro a ver a aquella persona

-si, he acabado-dijo cansadamente

-no te gustaría jugar un poco mas conmigo-dijo con una voz cargada de sensualidad

-volverlo a hacer, que aburrido-formo una sonrisa burlona

-no te creas tanto-hablo molesto el pelirrojo-no eres tan bueno

-oh en serio-se acerco seductoramente-entonces porque quieres mas-paso su lengua por los labios del pelirrojo dejándolo paralizado, se alejo de el y volvió a tomar su camino-por cierto no me acuesto contigo por gusto, lo sabes, no?-río descaradamente para después salir del lugar. 

-estupido-bufo molesto, camino hasta su coche era un porche ultimo modelo amarillo, subió al auto y lo arranco, lo que ahora mas deseaba era llegar a su casa para darse una buena ducha aunque sabia que ni dándose mil baños podría quitarse la suciedad que tenia pegada en cada poro de su tersa piel, pero no podía quejarse al menos ganaba bien para mantenerse a el y a su hermana; Rin ella no sabia en que trabaja, la engañaba diciéndole que era secretario de un gran empresario, si claro en realidad no era mas que un actor de videos pornográficos homosexuales, se acostaba con el tipo que le pusieran enfrente mientras eran grabados para que después los videos se distribuyeran por el mercado negro; pero en que otra cosa podía trabajar era apenas un chico de 16 años y esa era la vida que le había tocado además los chicos con los que se acostaba eran atractivos que mas podía pedir, pero aun así nunca había sentido esa excitación que según muchos te llevaba a las nubes, por mucho que sus parejas fueran expertos haciéndolo no llegaba mas que a tener mas que un solo orgasmo el cual duraba muy poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Len por fin llegas-la rubia corrió a abrazar a su gemelo pero el la aparto rápidamente

-lo siento Rin, estoy cansado trabaje mucho-dijo encaminándose a su cuarto

-oh si, lo siento-musito triste

-pero mañana te prometo que saldremos de compras juntos te parece-le sonrío para tratar de animarla odiaba ver a su querida hermana triste.

-hai!-grito emocionada

-Oyasumi-se despidió el menor

-Que descanses-


	2. Chapter 1

Cap.1

Un rubio descansaba placidamente en su cama, mientras unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas de la ventana, su respiración era tranquila y constante.

-Len!-se escucho un grito y la puerta siendo azotada, lo cual espanto al rubio haciendo que se cayera de la cama

-Rin porque entras así?-regaño mientras se levantaba del suelo adolorido por el golpe

-ya es tarde y tu no te levantas además ayer prometiste que saldríamos de compras-

-lo se, al menos podrías dejarme cambiar-la miro

-claro, también el desayuno esta listo baja en cuanto termines-sonríe y sale dejando al rubio solo.

-9:30am-mira la hora en su celular para después dejarlo en la mesa, camina hasta el armario toma unos jeans negros y una camisa amarilla, se quita la pijama que traía y se mira en el espejo notando una marca roja un poco mas abajo de su hombro algo que evidentemente no tenia ayer por la mañana-ese bastardo-gruñe molesto mientras se abotona la camisa dejando los dos primeros botones abiertos-me las pagara-se amarra el cabello en una coleta y sale de su cuarto; baja las escaleras y escucha a su hermana hablar con alguien por lo cual se detiene.

-Si, hoy saldré con mi hermano-

-hmm si mañana nos vemos en el parque a la misma hora-

-yo también te amo-pronuncia feliz

-"Tiene novio y no me dijo"-piensa molesto terminando de bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermana quien tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-con quien hablabas?-pregunto como si nada

-ah Len, etto con una amiga-dice nerviosa-voy a servir el desayuno-se va a la cocina

-"Usotsuki, porque no me quiere decir"-camina hacia el comedor-"Tengo que saber quien es el idiota que esta cortejando a mi hermana y si es un vago sin oficio que esta jugando con ella, me las pagara muy caro"-

-me escuchas, Len!-le hablo su hermana sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la volteo a ver-en que pensabas?

-en nada-dice tomando un poco de pan tostado

-hmm Len mañana no estas, verdad?-pregunta la rubia

-"Desde cuando me pregunta eso"-si, por?-la nota nerviosa-"Ah, claro hizo su cita con ese tipo debe ser esa la razón"

-por nada en especial-sonríe mientras toma una cucharada de su plato de cereal

-"En realidad mañana me dieron el día libre así que la seguiré, ese tipo debe irse preparando"-sonríe malignamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mira Len, no te parece bonito ese vestido-señalaba un aparador

-Si, se vería muy bien en ti-le sonríe

-Podemos entrar-le miro entusiasmada a lo cual el rubio asintió

-mira este y este, también aquel-la mayor tomaba muchas prendas mientras el ojiaqua la observaba sin decir nada, amaba ver esa sonrisa en su hermana y haría cualquier cosa para que nunca dejara de sonreír; no quería volver a verla como esa vez a cualquier costo evitaría ver de nuevo aquella expresión en su cara. 

_-Rin papa y mama ellos…-pronunciaba con dificultad _

_-que sucede Len?-lo miro sin entender_

_-ellos están muertos-cerro los ojos al decirlo, escucho un golpe y vio a su hermana de rodillas en el suelo con un rostro de terror-Rin!-_

_-no no no no es mentira no-no paraba de repetir-es mentira noooo-_

_-cálmate Rin, por favor-se acerco a ella pero lo empujo_

_-suéltame, es mentira estas mintiendo-gritaba-eres malo Len-comenzó a llorar amargamente_

_-Rin por favor escúchame-_

_-cállate, no quiero escucharte-se tapo los oídos-lalalalalala-repetía como si fuera una niña pequeña para después caer desmayada_

_-Rin!-grito asustado-despierta, no me hagas esto-pronunciaba desesperado mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, corrió hacia el teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia._

_-No te preocupes pequeño, tu hermana estará bien solo esta perturbada por la noticia-le calmaba una enfermera_

_-"Rin no me dejes tu también"-las lagrimas seguían saliendo_

_-Ven pequeño te llevare con tu hermana-le hablo un doctor, solo siguió hasta una habitación en donde se encontraba su hermana dormida y con una manguera que estaba conectada a una bolsa con un liquido blanco-le pusimos un tranquilizante así que dormirá por el resto de la noche-_

_-Me puedo quedar con ella-_

_-Por supuesto, tiene familiares a quienes hablarles-pregunto_

_-no, mis padres acaban de morir los trajeron hace 3 horas aquí-responde con dolor_

_-entonces quienes pagaran la cuenta-lo miro_

_-yo no se-se preocupo, no sabia que harían y si no lo dejaban llevarse a su hermana_

_-hmmm-el doctor miro lascivamente al menor-yo te puedo ayudar pero tendrás que ser bueno conmigo-formo una sonrisa lujuriosa_

-Len!-le grito su hermana al verlo con la mirada perdida

-ah, lo siento que decías-

-estas bien, andas muy distraído hoy-lo miro preocupada

-estoy bien-le sonríe-te decidiste por alguno?

-si, por estos 5 esta bien?-

-claro, toma todo lo que quieras?-

-te quiero mucho Len-lo abrazo feliz

-yo también-le correspondió

-nos llevamos estos-la rubia le entrego los vestidos a una encargada

-como diga señorita-

-vamos por un helado-miro de nuevo a su hermano

-me parece bien-sonrío, al fin descansaría un rato 

-que les ofrezco-pregunto una chica con un traje de maid

-un banana splits a mi-dijo el rubio

-a mi una copa de helado con limón, naranja y fresa-sonrío la mayor

-en seguida-

-Len tienes algo que hacer el 20 de este mes?-pregunto su hermana seria

-hmm no lo se, necesito checar la agenda de mi jefe-

-no le puedes pedir ese día libre?-

-lo intentare-contesto al ver la expresión de su gemela-pero para que?

-es el…Aniversario luctuoso de nuestros padres-pronuncio

-"lo olvide"-miro a su hermana-hare que me den ese día Rin

-bien-musito con algo de tristeza

-aquí esta su orden-interrumpió la mesera trayendo el pedido y depositándolo en la mesa para después retirarse

-se ve delicioso-dijo el rubio intentando cambiar la atmosfera

-si, aquí hacen los helados mas ricos que haya probado-toma su cuchara y le da una probada a su helado-amo el de naranja!

-esta también sabe delicioso-le salen estrellitas de los ojos al menor

-ya es tan tarde-pronuncia la Kagamine viendo el reloj gigante de la plaza

-si, estuvimos caminando casi todo el día-

-con razón estoy cansada-saca la lengua de forma infantil

-entonces será mejor irnos a casa-

-hai, tu llevas las bolsas-dice levantándose para echarse a correr

-eh?-apenas reacciono-espera Rin!-deja la cuenta pagada y toma las bolsas para correr en busca de su malvado reflejo

-porque te tardaste tanto-le miro divertida la rubia

-hiciste trampa-se acerco a su auto, abrió la cajuela de este para acomodar el montón de bolsas y cerrarla

-para que eres de lenta reacción-se ríe

-no es gracioso, anda sube-dice abriendo las puertas con el pequeño control

-bien-

-para la otra abandonare esas bolsas, parece que traen piedras en vez de ropa-arranca el auto

-no importa al final tu eres quien lo paga-forma una sonrisa inocente

-es verdad-suspira cansado

* * *

><p>-Rin ya me voy-dice el rubio<p>

-Adiós Len-le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla-cuídate

-igual cuídate-dice saliendo, sube a su auto y lo deja un poco lejos de su casa-"No creo que salga inmediatamente"-baja del auto y corre de vuelta a su casa-"Ahora si sabre quien es el idiota novio de mi hermana"-se esconde detrás de un árbol y espera a que su gemela salga; 30 minutos pasan y ve a la rubia salir, la sigue a una distancia considerada pues no podía dejar que lo descubriera si no su plan seria arruinado y no conocería al susodicho en cuestión, después de un tiempo llegan hasta un parque la rubia voltea a todos lados por lo cual el ojiaqua se esconde detrás de una estatua.

-Rin! Por aquí-escucha que le gritan a su hermana, asoma la cabeza y la ve correr hasta un peliazul, se saludan de beso de la mejilla.

-"Tiene un punto por saludarla de esa manera"-piensa divertido, sigue observando y ve que se sientan en una banca después comienzan a hablar y reír-"Se quedaran aquí"-ve mas fijamente al muchacho-"Tiene cara de idiota aunque es atractivo…Rin tienen buenos gustos"-sonríe, sigue mirando la escena pero su celular comienza a sonar-Tsk-mira de quien es la llamada y contesta de mala gana-Bueno…-

-Len necesito que vengas-

-ahora?-

-si, eres necesario-

-se supone que hoy no tengo videos que hacer-

-eso pensaba pero no, así que ven inmediatamente-

-de acuerdo-soltó molesto y colgó; miro nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba su gemela-"Por ahora los dejare pero ese tipo no se librara de mi, aun no confío en el"-se da la vuelta para regresar por su carro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Cual es el problema?-pregunto entrando a la oficina del dueño de aquel horrible lugar

-Len-kun ya llegaste-

-No, soy un holograma no ves?-dice con burla

-Me encanta tu sentido del humor-sonríe

-y bien?-

-te quiero presentar a alguien-

-solo para eso me hiciste venir-lo mira de mala gana

-no, es tu pareja para el video que grabaras ahora-

-no me importa conocerlo, solo se trata de acostarme con el-suelta fastidiado-hagamos esto rápido

-es que hay un problema-

-cual?-

-el es principiante en esto así que tu lo guiaras, es decir no serás pasivo esta vez-

-es virgen?-dice con burla

-de hecho si-

-"Tsk que molestia"-hace una mueca de fastidio-bien a que hora empezamos-

-en verdad no quieres conocerlo antes-

-no me interesa, haré lo que dices pero para que verlo antes es una perdida de tiempo-camino hasta la puerta-mejor me voy alistando

-bien, como gustes-miro salir al rubio; solo a el lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera pero no por lo que muchos decían que se acostaba con el jefe si no porque era uno de sus mejores actores porno y no podía dejarlo ir, sin el no obtendría las altas ventas que tiene 

-"Genial ahora tengo que lidiar con un primerizo"-camino hasta el cuarto en donde se cambiaba

-vaya que sorpresa ver al pequeño príncipe por aquí-una voz dijo con burla

-a ti precisamente quería verte-se acerco al pelirrojo

-a mi para que?-lo mira lujuriosamente-cambiaste de opinión y quieres divertirte conmigo

-hmm tu que crees-se acerca el y lo jala de la corbata roja-Ted-san-susurra seductoramente en su oído-eres un bastardo!-da un rodillazo en la parte baja del pelirrojo

-tch maldito-se queja doblándose del dolor

-no vuelvas a dejarme marcas, quien te crees imbecil!-le grita para después irse, dejando al otro quejándose del dolor.


End file.
